


Rooftop Rendezvous

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Equal Opportunity Threesome, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce and Selina happen to land on the rooftop where Dick is doing some observation.  So they invite him to join them.





	Rooftop Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).

Bruce and Selina were chasing each other across the rooftops of Gotham. Bruce finally caught her between buildings, swooping in and grabbing her on a line. They kissed before reaching the next roof. By the time they landed solidly, they were all over each other. Bruce was on his back with Selina on top of him, neither of them noticing the figure in the shadows.

Costumes were beginning to come off before the figure spoke.

“You know, other people were using this roof.”

Selina whirled around, her eyes narrowed. Bruce propped himself up on his elbows.

“Nightwing?”

Dick stepped out of the shadows. “I was doing some observation. Of all the rooftops in all the towns in all the world, huh?”

Selina, whose suit was around her waist, frowned at him. “I suppose you’d like us to leave.”

Dick grinned. “I don’t mind watching.”

Bruce cleared his throat. “Maybe we should….”

Selina leaned down and whispered in his ear. Dick bounced on his toes absently. Bruce looked at Selina for a long moment, then nodded. Selina turned around and beckoned to Dick.

“Yes?” Dick asked.

“Come here,” she said.

As soon as Dick was within reach, she grabbed his suit, pulling him down to his knees. She kissed him while Bruce maneuvered himself out from under her. Dick held her close, moaning into her mouth. Selina’s hands went to the break in his costume and rucked up the top, while Bruce kissed Dick’s neck and pulled down the bottom. Dick slipped Selina’s suit off of her. They pulled away, their eyes dark with lust, and turned toward Bruce, who was still mostly clothed.

“I think someone’s overdressed,” Dick said.

Selina smiled. “Strip, lover.”

Bruce obeyed, laying down his cape on the ground for them. Selina motioned for Dick to lie down, but he shook his head.

“I’ll stay up for this one.”

“That was the plan,” Selina said, eyeing him. Dick laughed a little nervously. Bruce put a hand on their shoulders and rubbed them.

“Why don’t you stay as you are?” he offered. “We’re all plenty acrobatic.” He whispered to Selina and she nodded.

She ran her hands up Dick’s chest and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. Dick wrapped his arms around her, holding her steady. He undid her bra with one hand, while the other drifted down to her bare ass.

“No panties tonight?” Dick asked. He nuzzled her cheek. “Someone was planning for an exciting night out.”

Selina laughed low in her throat. “Not quite this exciting, but I take what I can get.”

Bruce stood beside them as Selina adjusted herself and sank down on Dick’s cock. All three of them moaned. Bruce nudged her cheek with the tip of his cock until she turned toward him, taking his cock in her mouth. It started a bit awkwardly, but soon they found their rhythm, Dick fucking Selina, Bruce fucking her throat.

Dick leaned over and mouthed at the side of Bruce’s cock, licking wherever Selina couldn’t take it. Selina held Dick’s head and Bruce’s back, keeping herself steady between them. Bruce laid his hand over Selina’s, stroking Dick’s hair with his thumb. Bruce pulled out of Selina’s throat, leaving her panting, his cock bobbing lewdly between them.

He knelt behind Selina and helped her off of Dick, pulling her down on his own cock. Selina moaned at the size difference as Bruce’s heft filled her. She grabbed Dick’s head and kissed him. Dick massaged her breasts as he kissed her back, groaning into her mouth. Bruce stroked Selina’s back, petting her like a cat. Dick broke away and leaned back as Bruce gently pushed Selina down to suck Dick’s cock.

Dick rested a hand on the back of her head, but let Selina set the pace. She wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him in time with her movements. Dick flushed and dropped his head back, staring up at the sky with unseeing eyes. Bruce moved Selina up onto her knees, fucking her in earnest. She moaned around Dick’s cock, gagging on him as Bruce drove her forward onto it. Her breasts hung heavy, bouncing with every thrust.

Slowly, Dick started guiding Selina up and down his cock. At first he set her in time with Bruce’s thrusts, but soon set a pace all his own. She swallowed on him and he pushed her down to the root, letting her throat flutter around his cock. Her tongue swiped and licked around his base as she drooled around him. He let go of her head and she pulled off him, her lips red and swollen, her expression wanton.

“You OK?” he asked. Selina looked up at him under lidded eyes and gave him a loose smile before going back down on him.

Bruce picked up the pace, snapping her hips back to meet his as he thrust into her. She made high obscene noises around Dick’s cock as they spit-roasted her. Dick suddenly pushed her down again and came, shooting his seed into the back of her throat. Selina swallowed what she could, some of it dripping out from her lips.

Bruce reached around and fingered her clit. She pulled off of Dick and moaned low, licking him off her lips. Bruce picked up his pace until he came, too, spilling inside her pussy. Selina groaned, so close, but not quite able to come.

Bruce pulled out of her and rolled her over with Dick’s help. Dick propped her up against him as Bruce went down on her, tonguing and sucking on her clit. Selina rocked her hips up to meet him, groaning as his semen leaked from her. Dick kissed her neck, fondling her breasts, tweaking her hardened nipples. Finally, she came, her moan echoing off the rooftops.

Bruce stretched over them, kissing Selina’s face before moving up to kiss Dick. The three of them lay on Bruce’s cape, panting, slowly coming down from their orgasms while the night air cooled their heated flesh.

Dick was the first to notice the Batsignal shining on the clouds.

“Looks like it’s time to go back to work,” he said.

Bruce groaned and followed his gaze. “Crime never sleeps.”

“This kitty does,” Selina said, stretching out long.

The three of them dressed again and said their goodbyes. Bruce headed off towards the signal, Selina went back to her apartment, leaving Dick alone on the rooftop. He smiled as they left and slipped back into the shadows.

“Let’s hope I’m doing the only observing tonight,” he said to himself. He pulled out his binoculars and settled back down to watch the complex across the street.


End file.
